


We've Met Before (and we Haven't)

by Deziekejj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Manhunt - Freeform, Memories, Minecraft, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziekejj/pseuds/Deziekejj
Summary: Clay and Nick were childhood friends but things have changed since they last saw each other. What happens when one is put on a hunting mission for the others head without knowing?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 23





	We've Met Before (and we Haven't)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the manhunt fanfics and i wish there were more so i just wrote one lol. i hope you enjoy!

“That’ll be 5 emeralds.”

The jewels rattled around in the leather bag as he traded them over for a new sword and some carrots.

“Thank you”

Dream was met with a silent nod as he turned to leave the small trading post. Opening the door brought strong winds and snow into the building. Looking towards the clouds brought no hope as they grew darker over the horizon. “Do you have any winter cloaks left by any chance?”

“Only one left is bright green, that ok.”

“Better than nothing, right?” Dream laughed to himself as the owner entered the back room. Bright green wasn't going to be great for hiding, especially in the middle of a snow storm but it’ll be better than nothing. He wouldn't last an hour out there without it.

He turned towards the board hung against the wall holding job openings and missing person signs, some older and covered. Dream was scanning the board when the owner came back holding a neon green cloak.

“I didn't even know they made this color until they sent them out!” the owner laughed.

“Well i’ll be happy to take it off your hands.”

“It's normally 25 emeralds but nobody's buying so i’ll sell it for 15.”

“Sounds like a deal! Thank you!”

“Yep!” he said counting emeralds “Say, do i know you from anywhere?”

“I don't think so?”

“Oh, well you just sound like someone who used to live here, that's all.”

“Thank you, again.” Dream called as he stepped out into the cold, frozen air, leaving boot prints in the snow behind him. He pulled the cloak tight around him as he walked past the houses and shops. Lanterns outside of doors had been darkened by the wind.

He had a days worth of land ahead of the hunters and could make it to the igloo in half a day's time if he stayed on the right path.

_“Come on! Come on! Clay! Come on! Look what I found!”_

_Clay and Nick ran through the village knocking into strangers and shopkeepers._

_“You are not going to believe what I found.” Nick breathed out as they slowed their run to a walk. It was summer, and Clay sneezed as they walked down the sunflower surrounded path._

_“Can I try and guess?”_

_“Sure, but you're not going to.”_

_“Mmm...ok” Clay sneezed again as a wind started to pick up,_

_“Is it a river?”_

_“Not even close.”_

_“A cool rock!”_

_“No.”_

_“A house?”_

_“Kind of i guess.”_

_“Is it a treehouse?”_

_“No.”_

_“Are you taking me to a normal house?”_

_“No I'm not,” Nick chuckled, “i told you you weren't going to guess it!”_

_“Niiiick, please please tell me.”_

_“No. You'll have to wait.”_

_The wind continued to blow over the sunflowers and the boys as they sky turned orange and red. The late august weather had been making itself known throughout the small village. Long pants and boots were starting to sell in the market again. Snow shovels were moved from storage to front porches. Nick's family was starting to pack up to go home for the winter._

_“Nick what is this?”_

_“An igloo!”_

_“But-”_

_“No i don't know how it got here or how it's still standing”_

_“It should be melted by now.”_

_“Maybe it's magic?”_

“ _Maybe.” Clay looked around, the sunflowers grew only half way up the igloo and the warm air only made it stick out more. He watched as Nick crawled to the doorway._

_“Wait, Nick, is this safe? What if someones inside?”_

_“No ones going to be inside”_

_“What if it melts and we are trapped inside”_

_“It would of melted already if it was going to do that”_

_“What if-”_

_“Clay are you going to come look inside or not?” Reluctantly he moved towards the door to look inside._

The igloo was dark as Dream started a fire.

* * *

“Sapnap are you one hundred percent sure Dream went this way.”

“Why wouldn't he, there's a village up here and he's probably low on supplies.”

George frowned at the map turning in his hands, “There's no village Sap?”

Sapnaps boots crunched the fresh snow as he turned to look back at george, grabbing the map from his hands. “It's about right there, it's small so it probably won't show on the map.”

“Oh ok.” he walked next to sapnap, their blue and black winter cloaks contrasting the snow. They were sent out on a new mission, together, unusual for a simple manhunt. Dream. Almost nothing on his file, just a blurry picture of a guy in a white mask with a smile painted on, it was a miracle they found him in the first place, and they didn't even really find him, they just had directions from a bartender. But now they were less than a day away from him, sooner they could get this over with, go back to the warm city, the better.

“I used to live in this village actually,” Sapnap said smiling.

“I thought you lived in the city?”

“When I was a kid, my parents had a house here. Those were some good summers.”

“I wonder if anyone will remember you” “Maybe,” Sapnap looked down at the snow as he walked, “actually?”

“Yes?”

“If it doesn't put us behind too much, I'd like to try and find someone.”

“Oh a summer love or something” George laughed.

“No,” Sapnap laughed along “No, he was my friend. My best friend, and I didn't really say goodbye.”

“Why?”

“My family sold the house at the end of the last summer I spent there. We always knew, I mean, we always thought I was coming back so our goodbyes were never genuine, just shits and giggles and a ‘I’ll see you next may’”

“Didn't you know?”

“Not until we were half way back to the city.”

“That really sucks.”

“Yeah, yeah it did.”

Silence that surrounded them was deafening and awkward, only broken by the wind picking back up, throwing their hoods from their heads.

“Why don't you tell me about your friend?”

“Uh, what.”

“Your friend, what were they like?”

“Oh um,” Sapnaps eyes lit up, “Well his name is Clay and we met when we were 4 and we…”

George nodded along to the story as they walked, the sky turning dark blue and stars starting to shine as houses pulled into view ahead.

* * *

Dream stood outside the igloo watching the stars rise in the sky, fire still burning bright inside. The stars look the same as they did before, years ago. Years before everything happened, before this. Everything in the village, in the igloo feels the same too.

The unwelcoming nostalgia greeted him when he walked on the old paths, past the old bakers and bookkeepers, past the old church with broken windows and cracking foundations.

When he walked past Nicks’ old house and his parents' old house.

When he left.

He walked past everything Clay loved and left again.

The freezing wind picking up again brought him out of his thoughts and into the warmth of the igloo. Dried sunflowers and forgotten card games lay scattered across the floor waiting for someone to shuffle them. Dream layed near the fire and watched as sleep slowly encased his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Im planing on having longer chapters in the future, this first chapter was kinda just testing out the concept. There should be a new chapter out within the next week or 2. anyways i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
